Power Ponies 2: Super Sunil and Fantastic Fluttershy
by Sunil126
Summary: The plot here is where Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets from Littlest Pet Shop and Spike and the Mane 6 from My Little Pony all get sucked into a joint comic book universe. In order to get back home , they need to stop the Mane-iac and the Biskit twins from using three silver keys that can help them rule the world.


**Power Ponies 2: Super Sunil and Fantastic Fluttershy**

**Da Da Da Da. Behold, my first ever Fanfiction story, which is a crossover between **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**and **_**Littlest Pet Shop. **_**Before going into this story, just so you know, in this story, ponies know about humans, and Mrs. Twombly knows Blythe can talk to the pets. Mrs. Twombly and the Biskit twins can also talk to pets. And Spike and the ponies can talk to animals. Also, if you did not watch the My Little Pony episode "The Power Ponies" and/or the Littlest Pet Shop episode "Alligators and Handbags", I suggest watching those episodes before reading the story. This is so no one is confused by anything. Anyway, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start in Ponyville. The ponies decided that Spike can help Twilight clean the walls of the Royal Sisters' old castle. _

"Thanks for letting me help you clean the walls Twilight ." , said Spike with a grin.

"You're welcome", said Twilight with a smile. "And after this, we can read that new Power Ponies comic you got ,'Power Ponies 2: Operation Twombly Rescue'."

"You'll love it" , said Spike happily. "It's about the Power Ponies helping a human girl and her pet friends rescue a woman whose like the girl's mother and some pets who are like close friends from the Mane-iac and these evil twin girls. The girl, the woman, and the pets are also a superhero team called Power Pet Patrol . It doesn't sound like much, but it's really cool And I double checked. This comic came from a regular comic book store in Manehattan called 'Pop Up Comics' ".

"Well then, I can't wait to read it with you. Let's just finish up here, and we can take a break" said Twilight.

"Ooh! I love 'Power Ponies'! I can't wait to see how this one goes!" says Pinkie Pie happily.

"I'd like to see more of Mistress Mare-velous. She's one tough super hero." Says Applejack.

"I'd love to see how Radiance uses her bracelet to come up with all new ways to get the Power Ponies out of trouble" says Rarity in awe.

_As the 4 ponies and Spike keep talking about the comic, we cut to Fluttershy, who's about to clean a 30 foot statue of the Royal Sisters defeating Discord, which brings back awful memories to the day Discord took over Ponyville and how the ponies almost lost to him._

"Oh, that statue is so high. Even though I'm a Pegasus pony, I'm so afraid of going up to high heights. What if I get scared, fall, and hurt somepony or myself really badly? I can't live with that sort of guilt!" Said Fluttershy nervously with her mane over her left eye.

"Come on Fluttershy. We can work together. I know flying's not your thing, but you have to take risks sometimes for the greater good." Said Rainbow Dash sternly but politely.

"I guess you're right Rainbow Dash. I just need to muster up my courage, believe in myself, and work hard. I can do it" said Fluttershy confidently. Suddenly, a window blew upon, and she hid behind the statue.

**Chapter 2**

_In Downtown City, we see Blythe coming in with a comic book called "When Ponies Meet Humans". Apparently, she's a big comic book fanatic. She shows it to the pets and Mrs. Twombly, and tells them she won it in a contest at Downtown City's Comic Book Convention. _

Mrs. Twombly says to Blythe, "What do you have there Blythe?"

Then, Blythe says, "I have this comic book called 'Power Pet Patrol Meets the Power Ponies'. It's all about a girl, a motherly person, and her pet friends who get sucked into a comic book world and become superheroes. There, they meet ponies and a baby dragon, who also have a similar situation about getting sucked into a comic book world and becoming a superhero team known as the Power Ponies and their sidekick Humdrum. They get sucked into a pony based version of Downtown City, called Maretropolis, where they become a joint superhero team. The woman, five of the six Power Ponies, and all of the pets gets captured, except for the mongoose and the Sad Rager ,and now the girl, the mongoose, the baby dragon, and Sad Rager have to rescue them from the Mane-iac and the twin girls who look like the Biskit twins. Thank goodness they're not actual super villains."

"Me too Blythe. In any case, I like superhero comics. They all have superheroes who are great role models because they fight for the greater good" says Penny Ling.

"I may be a diva, but I like stories with adventure and friendship." Zoe says.

Then, Minka says, "I like pretending to be a superhero. But, I wonder what it would be like to be a real superhero?"

"Being a superhero would be the best. You can do anything and everything you want with superpowers." Says Vinnie excitedly.

After hearing the plot of the comic, Sunil takes Pepper to the side, and says to her "Oh Pepper. I wish I were like a superhero. I would be bold, daring, save the day, and get lots of attention. If only I weren't so scared."

Then Pepper says "Don't worry Sunil. Of course you're scared, but you're also nice, humble, and good at magic. That's why we love you, especially me."

Then Russell comes along and says to him "She's right Sunil. You may be scared, but you're our friend, and we like you for you. We can help you be less scared."

Then Sunil says "Thank you. You are really the best of friends."

"Oh! It's late. I got to get back to the apartment. See you tomorrow everyone!" said Blythe.

"Bye Blythe." said the pets and Mrs. Twombly.

"Now, let's get you home my sweeties" said Mrs. Twombly.

_So, all the pets, except Sunil, were brought to their homes. She was about to bring Sunil to his owners' apartment, when she noticed something on the ground._

"Oh dear! Blythe left her comic book here. I guess she'll have to get it back tomorrow. Sunil, can you hold onto this comic until tomorrow? I would do it, but I have so much stuff in my house, I can't fit it. Also, I don't want anything to happen to it. She loves that comic book a lot."

Sunil said, "Don't worry Mrs. Twombly. I will keep Blythe's comic book safe and sound until she gets it back tomorrow."

_Back in Ponyville, the ponies have finished cleaning up the castle, and are going to do construction work the next day. Spike then reads the comic to the Mane 6. Everyone enjoyed reading the comic book, especially Fluttershy. _

Fluttershy says, "Oh, if only I could become like Saddle Rager again or any pony super hero. I would be so strong and confident, and I would save everypony in trouble."

Then, Twilight says, "Don't worry Fluttershy. We know you're scared, but we still love you. You're sweet, kind, and good with animals. You just need to have the heart of a horse: fearless, determined, and persistent."

"Thanks Twilight. I feel a little better" says Fluttershy meekly.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash says, "Whoa! It's six o clock, and it's near dark. We should get home before it gets too dark."

Rarity says, "Rainbow Dash is right. We don't want to run into vampire bats . They're quite aggressive at night."

_And so, the ponies and Spike went home, ate dinner, and then went to bed. Fluttershy is moving around in her bed because she can't sleep._

She says, "Oh! I should have been able to clean the statue without being afraid of heights. If I let my cowardice get the best of me, the castle would not have been made cleaner, which would hinder Twilight from eventually ruling from there. And it would have been my fault. If only I was less afraid."

_We go back to Downtown City where Sunil can't stop moving around in bed. He feels like he should be more brave._

He says, "If only I was brave, outside of fighting cobras. I would get more respect form my friends. I know they like me, but I want them to like me more. I wish I were more brave."

At the exact same time, both Sunil and Fluttershy say, "I wish to be brave like a superhero." And then, they go back to bed.

**Chapter** 3

_The next morning, Blythe goes down to the pet shop to start her shift. The ponies go back to the castle to begin construction work. It's now lunch time._

Blythe says, "I'm going on my lunch break Mrs. Twombly. I'll be with the pets in the day camp if you need me."

Mrs. Twombly says, "Okay Blythe. Have fun"

Then Sunil says, "Blythe wait! You left your comic book here yesterday."

Blythe says, "Thanks Sunil. Hey, why don't you come with me? I'll reread the comic to you, the other pets, and Mrs. Twombly." Sunil nodded his head.

_Back in Ponyville, the ponies are working hard when they decide to break for lunch. _

Spike says, "Okay ponies. Do you want me to reread the comic while we eat lunch?" They all agree to that idea.

_Suddenly, when Blythe and Spike open the comics, there's a dark pink glow coming from the comic books._

Twilight and Zoe both say, "What's happening !?"

Blythe and Spike both say ,"I don't know, but let's get out of here!"

_The ponies and Spike and Blythe and the pets and Mrs. Twombly all run from the comic book, but the force is too strong, and they all get sucked in. When they wake up, they find themselves in Maretropolis. _

**Chapter 4**

Blythe wakes up and says, "Uhhh! What happened?" but without noticing where they are.

Russell says, "Well, last I checked the comic glowed a dark pink color, and we got sucked in."

Blythe looks around in awe and says, "We're in Maretropolis!" She then sees that she's dressed in black with bat ears. "Whoa! What happened to me? I look like Batwoman." Then she looks at the pets and Mrs. Twombly, and says "What happened to all of you?" The pets all realize they are all dressed in neon blue and Mrs. Twombly realizes that she's dressed up like a snow leopard crossed with a ninja.

_The pets look in awe of their costumes, as do Mrs. Twombly and Blythe._

But then Blythe says, "Does anyone how and why we've been sucked into the comic book?"

Sunil then says, "Blythe, I feel it's my fault. I wanted to be brave like a superhero. I guess my desire was so strong that it caused some disturbance in the magic universe and trapped us all in this comic book world."

Blythe then says to him, "It's okay Sunil. You wanted to be brave . I can admire that. While this is not the best situation to be in, we'll just have to make the most of it. Now, does anyone know how we could get out of here?"

This prompts Vinnie to say, "I've seen a lot of tv shows, and with this kind of plot, the only way out is to beat the villain(s) of the comic book."

Then Penny Ling says, "If that's the case, then the Power Ponies and Humdrum should appear at any moment."

_As if on cue, Spike and the Mane 6 come forth, once again in their Power Ponies personas._

Twilight said, "Spike, I thought you said that comic was not enchanted."

Spike said, "But I got it from 'Pop Up Comics' where the only thing that's enchanting are the stories"

This prompts Rainbow Dash to say, "Well that's a lie, since we're in the comic. How in Equestria did we end up back here?"

And thus, Fluttershy says, "I somehow feel it's my fault. I wanted to be brave like a superhero, and I wanted to be brave so bad. I guess the magic in the comic book granted my wish."

This prompts Rarity to say, "Fluttershy dear. I know you want to be brave, and I admire that, but now we're all in this predicament, and we have to defeat the villains before we can leave."

Applejack says, in addition, "I wonder what the Mane-iac and the twin girls are planning to do?"

And then Pinkie Pie says, "Well, why don't we ask those people and pets over there all dressed up in costumes."

_At this point, the LPS gang is wondering what to do. When they see the Power Ponies, they walk up to them to tell them about their situation._

Blythe says, "Whoa! You're the Power Ponies: Twilight Sparkle aka The Masked Matterhorn, Rarity aka Radiance, Applejack aka Mistress Mare-velous, Pinkie Pie aka Fili-Second, Rainbow Dash aka Zapp, Fluttershy aka Saddle Rager, and Spike aka Humdrum."

Twilight says, "It's nice to see you know our names. Do you mind telling us who you are and why you're dressed like superheroes."

Blythe Baxter, "We've all been sucked into the comic book just like you and turned into superheroes. I'm Blythe Baxter, and my superhero identity is The Runway Bat. I can use my fashion skills to stop injustice. And these are my friends. We're all part of the Power Pet Patrol."

"Hi, I'm Russell Ferguson. I'm a hedgehog, not a porcupine. Everyone makes that mistake sometimes. My superhero identity is Doctor Cranium. I'm known for coming up with brilliant and complex schemes with organization that's second to none."

"I'm Vinnie Terrio. I'm a gecko. My superhero identity is The Slippery Dancer. I'm known for having fast reflexes and being able to maneuver myself through any situation through dancing"

"I'm Pepper Clark. I'm a skunk. My superhero identity is The Stand Up Stinker. I'm known for delivering powerful scent blasts and having some fun while doing it."

"I'm Penny Ling. I'm a panda. My superhero identity is Mistress TLF, short for Mistress Two Left Feet. Despite the name, I'm quite an accomplished ribbon dancer who can use ribbons to tie up bad guys."

"I'm Zoe Trent. I'm a cavalier king Charles spaniel. My superhero identity is The Pop Diva. I can stop bad guys in their tracks with my looks, charm, and singing voice."

"I'm Minka Mark. I'm a spider monkey. My superhero identity is Madame A. Pinta. I can douse bad guys with paint so that they look fantastic when facing defeat."

" I'm Sunil Nevla. I'm a mongoose. My superhero identity is Snakeskin Cobra. I use my psychic powers to apprehend bad guys and stop them in their tracks."

"And I'm Anna Twombly, or Mrs. Twombly as Blythe and the pets call me. I own Littlest Pet Shop in Downtown City, New York, with Blythe as my employee and these pets as frequent guests. My superhero identity is the White Ninja. I use my kung fu quilting skills to subdue the bad guys and wrap things up, so to speak."

And so, Twilight says, "I guess we know how we all got here. One of our friends from our groups wished to be brave like a superhero, and their wish came true."

Blythe says, "That's right Twilight. Sunil wished he could be a superhero so he could be brave, which was so strong, we got sucked into the comic book."

Applejack says, "That's the same with Fluttershy. She wished to be a superhero so she could be brave, like what Sunil wanted."

Sunil and Fluttershy both say at the same time, "We're sorry. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for us."

And then Rainbow Dash says, "That's okay. We forgive you. I guess the only way for all of us to get out is if we defeat the villians in this issue: The Mane-iac and the Biskit twins."

Russell says, "You're spot on Rainbow Dash. We just need to figure out what the villains' plot is and figure out what to do to prevent it from happening."

At that moment, Spike walked up to Russell and said "Well Russell, I can tell you exactly what to do. I'm most familiar with the comic, so I can tell you what to do. The Mane-iac and the Biskit twins plan to steal this trio of magical silver keys from the Maretropolis Museum. With it, they'll shoot a light beam into the sky and claim their place as rulers of the Earth. We just need to make sure the Mane-iac and the Biskit twins don't get those keys."

Minka said in response, "Well don't you worry Spike. We'll help you all find the keys so we can stop the bad guys and go home."

Then the Biskits came and said, "I don't think so. Those keys will be ours."

"Oh no! It's the Biskit twins!", says Blythe with concern.

The twin girls, dressed in gold and silver, say, "That's right! We're working with the Mane-iac so we can rule the world with. To stop good guys like you, we repaired the Mane-iac's giant hairdryer and we're going to use it to strip you of your powers and paralyze you. It may be temporary, but it's so worth it. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! "

And so, Rarity says, "Oh no you won't you well dressed ruffians! We will stop you from carrying out your evil plan. Power Ponies go!"

And then Blythe says, "Alright Power Pet Patrol! Let's move out!"

And then Whittany says, "Well Brittany. Sixteen against two is totally not fair. Why don't we even the playing field?"

To that, Brittany responds, "My thoughts exactly Whittany. Release the robotic henchponies."

_At that moment, a huge crate fell out of the sky and released like 100 robotic henchponies, all armed with laser cannon hooves, ice beam eyes, and tails that release super stinky scent blasts._

And to that, Applejack says, "Alright everybody. Let's take them down."

Blythe says ,"Applejack. Mrs. Twombly. It's time to attack. Let's all swing our rope and thread and fabric and lasso these robotic henchponies up."

They both say, "Yes Blythe. Super thread go."

_They use the rope and thread and fabric to tie up the robotic henchponies, but they easily break free._

Applejack says, "It didn't work. Now what do we do?"

Rarity says, "Leave it to us Applejack. Alright Penny Ling. Let Pinkie Pie hold on to your ribbon so she can run super fast and round up these bad guys. And Zoe, use your singing to stop the ponies in their tracks."

The three of them say, "Will do Rarity."

_Zoe sings the Superman theme to keep the robots in place while Penny Ling tosses her ribbon to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie then runs around with the ribbon and rounds up the bad guys. Zoe's singing shorts them out. Minka throws paintballs at them to really short circuit them._

MInka says,"Ah. Victory and an artistic masterpiece."

Fluttershy says, "Good job Minka. You really showed them."

Then, the Mane-iac says, "Oh Power Ponies. Pet Patrol. That was only the tip of the iceberg. Release the gladiator ponies."

**Chapter** 5

_The Biskits opened up another crate, and out came 1000 robotic pony gladiators all with medicine balls that pack a wallop._

Rainbow Dash says, "Russell, I'm going to short the robots out with some thunder. Where should I aim?"

Russell says, "Well Rainbow Dash. If you aim your thunder at the Maretropolis reflective lightning tower, it will bounce back and hit the gladiators. Got it?"

Rainbow Dash says, "Got it Russell."

_Rainbow Dash aims a lightning bolt at the tower, and it bounces back. Unfortunately, the gladiators dodge the lightning bolt, hit the heroes with the balls, which miss, and then, the lightning bolt hits the giant hair dryer, which starts malfunctioning._

Vinnie says, "It's gonna blow! Run for it!"

_Everybody is screaming and running away as they try to avoid the lightning bolt. Sunil tries to use his psychic power to redirect the lightning bolt to the gladiators, but he is pushed out of the way by Pepper and Minka, who get paralyzed._

Sunil screams, "Aaah! Minka! Pepper! You have both been paralyzed! Are you okay?!"

Pepper says, "It's hard to move, but I'm alright. (_accidentally releases a stink cloud) _Actually, no I'm not. Help!"

Minka says, "Pepper calm down. I'm sure there's some way out of it."

_While she says that, the lightning bolt hits Russell, Vinnie, Zoe, and Penny Ling._

Russell says, "I can't move. The lightning bolt backfired on us. Even with my brain, I can't get us out of here."

Blythe says, "We'll handle it from here. Okay everyone. Let's do this."

Spike says, "Fluttershy, you have to power up and help us stop them."

Fluttershy says, "I can't. I feel more concerned than angry. I just don't know if I can. Maybe Sunil can use his powers to stop the device."

Sunil says, "I could, but it takes me a while to fully execute my psychic power."

This causes Pinkie Pie to say, "Well then. Let's move quickly and wrap this up. Applejack, hand me a boomerang. Blythe, hand me some fabric. I'll run super fast and wrap up the hair dryer so it blows up."

And then they say, "You got it Pinkie Pie. Let's do this."

_Blythe ties her fabric to Applejack's boomerang, and she tosses it to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie then runs around super fast, and ties up the machine._

And then, Pinkie Pie says, "Well, it looks like everything is good again." (clank clank clank) "Uh Oh! That's not good"

_Unfortunately, things were not turning out well. The hair dryer imploded, shooting off random beams everywhere. _

Twilight shouted, "Look out. It's gonna blow in our faces."

_The ponies, Spike, Blythe, Sunil, and Mrs Twombly all run away from the machine, trying not to get hit. But it was no good. Mrs. Twombly and the ponies, with the exception of Fluttershy, all got hit with the beam._

Blythe and Sunil shouted,"Mrs. Twombly, are you okay?!"

And then she remarked, "I'm fine Blythe and Sunil, but I can't move."

Fluttershy and Spike shouted, "Everypony, are you alright?!"

Rarity said, "We're fine Fluttershy and Spike, but we can't move."

And then the Biskit twins said, "Well, let's take care of the rest, and we'll be on our way."

_However, the machine exploded into one million pieces, far from repair._

The Mane-iac says in response, "No matter. We have a backup at the shampoo factory. We also have their friends paralyzed. Even with their superpowers, they can't stop us. And now that we have the keys, we will rule the world. Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now cage them."

The Biskits laughed "You got it. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

_Suddenly, a giant cage drops in on our paralyzed heroes. The Mane-iac takes them away with the Biskits' tow truck._

**Chapter 6**

The paralyzed heroes shouted "Help! Get us out of here!"

Sunil screams, "Oh no! They've all been captured! What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Fluttershy says, "I don't know. Even though we outnumber them, they have more advanced technology. Oh, they're doomed, and it's all our faults."

Blythe says clamly but sternly, "Sunil. Fluttershy. Calm down. We'll figure out a way to rescue everybody. We just need to know where the factory is"

Spike says, "I can help you Blythe. The factory is located a few blocks northwest of here."

Blythe says, "That's great Spike, but we still need to think of a plan to get those keys back and rescue everybody. Does anyone have anything?"

Sunil says, "Oooh! I have an idea. What if you use your thread and fabric to tie up the machine? Then, I will weaken it with my psychic power."

And then Fluttershy says, "And then, I'll get angry enough so I can destroy the machine, while Spike frees everyone else."

And then Blythe and Spike say, "Wow! What a great idea!"

_And so, our remaining heroes ran to the shampoo factory to save everyone. Unfortunately, there were guard ponies watching the entrance and exit._

Blythe says, "There's guards everywhere. How do we get inside?"

Sunil said in response, "I know. I will use my psychic power to create an illusion that we escaped with everyone. That way, the guards will follow the illusion, and we can sneak inside."

Fluttershy says ,"Oh, what a wonderful idea Sunil."

"_At that point, the guards see that everyone has escaped from the factory." While they are distracted by the doubles, Blythe, Sunil, Spike, and Fluttershy sneak into the factory._

The guards says, "Hey, get back here!"

Spike says, "Great job Sunil. Your trick worked perfectly."

Sunil says in response, "Oh, it was nothing. Now, let's get everyone out."

_So, they sneak inside the factory and are about to free everyone when the overhear the Mane-iac and the Biskits talking to the caged heroes._

The Mane-iac says to the heroes, "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh Power Ponies, Pet Patrol. I applaud you for getting front row seats to see us take over the world. Once the moon is in proper alignment, we will shine the keys into the sky, and we will be rulers of the earth"

At this point, Mrs. Twombly says, "You'll never get away with this Mane-iac. Our friends will rescue us and stop you."

And then the Biskit twins come in and say, "Yeah right. Like that's going to happen. We're dealing with a baby dragon, two scaredy cats, and Blythe. While Blythe and the dragon might pose a threat, with those two losers with them, they don't stand a chance. They're scared of everything, even their own shadow, no matter how powerful they supposedly are. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

At this point, Twilight says, "That's what you think, but Fluttershy is still an important part of our team. She is kind, sweet friend who has a way with animals. It's very hard for her to get angry."

And then Russell says in response, "The same goes with Sunil. He may be a scaredy cat , but he's still a good friend. He's humble. He's somewhat reasonable. And, he's good with magic."

And then Rainbow Dash and Pepper say, "That's right. As long as our friends stick together, you'll never win."

_With all that said, Fluttershy and Sunil are touched by their sentiments._

To that, the Mane-iac says, "You are fools. I anticipated your every move. I knew your friends would follow you to the factory, which is why I'm going to trap them in another cage. Girls, release the cage!"

The Biskits says, "You got it boss."

_And at that moment, another cage falls out of the sky, but it traps just Blythe and Spike instead of them with Fluttershy and Sunil._

**Chapter 7**

Blythe says, "Oh no! We're trapped! Sunil. Fluttershy. It's up to you. You have to stop the Mane-iac and the Biskits by yourselves."

And Fluttershy says, "We can't Blythe. We just don't have the power."

Sunil says, "I agree with her. There's not much we can do, even if we combine our strengths."

Spike then says, "Sunil. Fluttershy. You are both brave. You showed great courage just by coming with us to the factory to free everyone. You just need to find a way to combine your powers."

Blythe says, "Here Sunil. Take my thread and fabric. You can use it to tie up the machine so it won't work, just in case the villains want to use it on us. And Fluttershy, just think of something that makes you angry, and use that to transform."

Sunil says, "You can count on us Blythe."

Fluttershy says ,"I'll try my best."

Sunil says, "Now Fluttershy, I want you to fly up to the Mane-iac and the Biskits and distract them in any way possible. I will tie up the machine and destroy the mechanics with my psychic power. Then, you get angry and smash the machine. Got it?"

Fluttershy says meekly, "Yes Sunil. I get it. (breath of fresh air) Okay. Let's do this. (with confidence) Hey Mane-iac. Biskits. Catch me if you can. Na Na Na Na Na." (runs all around the factory)

The Mane-iac says, "Don't just stand there you fools. After her. Capture her before the full moon rises."

_The Biskits chase Fluttershy around the factory while Sunil tries to tie up the machine, but gets caught by the Mane-iac._

The Mane-iac says, "You fool. Do you really think you can stop me? Helmet hair go."

_The Mane-iac swings at Sunil with her overgrown hair while Sunil dodges all the whips. However, Sunil gets caught off guard when one of the Mane-iac's hair strands hits him in the back, knocking him unconscious._

The Mane-iac says, "Peekaboo. I see you." _She then punches Sunil in the back, hurting him badly._

Sunil says "Ouch. That really hurt." (falls unconscious)

Fluttershy, after fending off the Biskits, looks to Sunil, runs to him, and says "Oh Sunil, are you okay?"

Sunil says in response, "I'm fine Fluttershy, but I can't move. It's as if the Mane-iac's hair strands have a paralyzing effect. You'll have to go on without me." (faints)

Fluttershy then says angrily, with a deepening voice ,"Are you kidding me?! I mean, I know you're evil and everything , but you hurt a tiny, little, innocent mongoose?! Really?! Why you're just a great big MEANIE! THERE I SAID IT. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL? LIKE THE RULES OF COMMON COURTESY DON'T APPLY TO YOU. WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEPONY YOUR OWN SIZE .(ROARS)

_Fluttershy then starts to rip the machine that's paralyzing everybody, while Sunil wakes, witnesses the action, and tries to think of what to do._

Sunil says, " What happened? (sees Fluttershy) She did it. Now, I just need to figure out how to get the keys. ….. I got it. Sunil … Sunil … Sunilify. (At that moment, Sunil and the Mane-iac switch places, with the Mane-iac on the floor and Sunil by the machine)

The Mane-iac says, "What? What happened? (sees Sunil) Quick, stop him before he gets the keys."

The Biskits say, 'Yes ma'am"

Sunil says, "I don't think so. (Tarzan yell while swinging and smashing into the Biskits and knocking them out) (looks at description) These are skeleton keys? …. Fluttershy, use the keys to get everyone out. I'll blow up the machine."

Fluttershy says, "You got it Sunil. Hang on everyone. I'm coming."

Sunil then says, "Up and down you go Glow pup. Now the blow the machine right up."

_The machine then gets reduced to ashes, while Fluttershy frees everyone from the cage._

The Mane-iac and the Biskits scream,"No! Our plan is ruined!"

Rarity says, "That was stupendous teamwork you two. You really helped us out."

And then Minka says, "You sure did. Sunil, you were all "_Sunil …Sunil … Sunilify" _and the machine crashed. And Fluttershy, you were all "_Rah! I'm going to get get you!" _and destroyed the machine.

Pinkie Pie says, "Hey! I was going to say that Minka. Anyway, isn't this right around the time the story concludes?"

Twilight says, "You're right Pinkie Pie. It's time to end this. Well Mane-iac, Biskits, you have both been very bad, and should be punished."

The villains say, "Please, don't send us to jail. We'll do anything…Anything!"

Blythe says, "I have an idea. We won't turn you in to the police if you promise to return the keys to the museum and never try to hurt anyone again."

And then the villainous trio says, "Okay, we'll do it."

_The Mane-iac and the Biskits and the henchponies return the keys to the museum, and walk back to the factory in defeat._

**Chapter 8**

Vinnie says, "Sunil, you were awesome. You and Fluttershy made a great team."

Applejack says, "I couldn't agree with you more Vinnie. They were stupendous."

Sunil says humbly, "It was nothing. We just did it to save you guys, our friends."

And then Fluttershy says, "We were just glad we could overcome our cowardice and help you."

Applejack then brings up, "I think we should take a group picture and make copies for each of us. That way, we'll always remember this day"

Zoe says, "That's a brilliant idea Applejack, and I can use my camera to take the picture. It has a feature where the camera takes the picture for you."

Penny Ling says, "Well then, let's take the picture."

_Everyone poses for a group shot. The camera takes a picture of the group, and automatically makes many copies. Everyone has a wide smile on their faces. Suddenly, two green lights shine from the sky. One has a crown while the other has a bone._

Mrs. Twombly says, "Well Blythe, it looks like we have to go."

Blythe says, "I guess we do, but we'll never forget you."

And Twilight says, "And we'll never forget you. Have a safe trip home. Bye."

Blythe says, "Bye Twilight. Bye everyone."

Spike and the Mane 6 say, "Bye Blythe. Bye Mrs. Twombly. Bye pets."

Fluttershy says quietly, "And goodbye to you Sunil."

_Spike and the Mane 6 go under the light beam with the crown while Blythe, Mr. Twombly, and the pets go under the one with the bone. They are then beamed into space, and sent out of the comic book, and back home._

_We go to Ponyville where the ponies land next to the pedestal where the comic was displayed._

Rainbow Dash says, "That was awesome. We got to see humans for the very first time, and we teamed up to be a kick tail team."

Twilight says, "It's definitely and adventure we'll never forget. And we got to live through and come out because of you Fluttershy. Thank you so much"

Fluttershy says, "You're welcome. I'm just glad we all made it home safe. But, I'm tired. I think we should go home and rest."

Rarity says," You're right Fluttershy. All this adventure has made me really tired. Well, good night everypony."

Everyone says "Good night" and they all walk home.

_Back in Downtown City, Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets end up back in the pet shop._

Blythe says, "Wow! That was awesome! It's one thing to read comics but to go on an adventure like that is amazing."

Mrs. Twombly says, "I couldn't agree more."

Russell says, "You got that right. …. This was fun and all, but I'm getting tired."

Minka says, "Me too. I think we should all go home and rest. But first, let's thank Sunil for his bravery and skill in helping to defeat the bad guys."

Sunil says, "Oh it was nothing. I knew you needed me, and I couldn't ignore the call. I just needed some encouragement."

Pepper says, "Well Sunil, we're all very proud of you. But now, we need to go home and rest. It was great going on this adventure. Well, good night."

Everyone says, "Good night" and they all walk home.

_We see all the characters sleeping in their beds, with smiles on their faces. We then zoom into a picture with all the characters, which shows them all smiling, because they have gone through an adventure they'll never forget._


End file.
